Extenuating Circumstances
by TPolTucker
Summary: Esme and Edward are obliterated by the Volturi. Can Carlisle and Bella overcome all this to find love with each other? Bellisle More detailed summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Extenuating Circumstances

Pamela Underwood

(TPolTucker)

Post Breaking Dawn

With the fight well and done with, The Cullens' lives return to normal. Seven years later, the Volturi come back to claim who they think is rightfully theirs, Renesmee and Carlisle. What happens when the love of a father and a wife become their undoing? Will the Cullens survive this fallout and live to love again?

Bellisle

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Summit Entertainment and Stephenie Meyer own the rights to this. I just love Carlisle and want to play with him a little, is that so wrong? Anything else that is familiar is not mine. I am just using it for own purposes.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine, Stephenie Meyer and Summit Entertainment own the rights to this glorious thing that I am toying around with, especially Carlisle, I just love him to bits. Anything you see from here on out that is either song lyrics, names, places, etc are not mine either, they belong to their owners. I won't be placing anymore disclaimers after this one.

Side note: Don't worry, even though this may seem like a Edward/Bella story, I am having it as such for the first 6 or so chapters, then I am getting into it being a full out Bellisle story after that.

Chapter 1

And then we continued into this small but perfect piece of our forever.

That's exactly what it's been so far, perfect. It has been three weeks since the almost battle took place. Everything was back to normal. Edward and I are still in our "honeymoon phase." for the last few days we haven't left our little cottage in the woods. Jacob still comes around everyday to see Renesmee. I think it still irks Edward that Jacob imprinted on our daughter. I find it endearing. Jake would take her out for a few hours to give us some well needed privacy. It was one of these days that we decided to removed ourselves from our cloud nine and get back to the real world.

After Jacob had arrived to take Renesmee to La Push for the day, Edward and I went to hunt. After a successful hunt where I downed two buck elk and Edward downed one, we headed to the main house. Alice was waiting for me when we got through the front door. I had barely made it through when she threw herself at me. I noticed Jasper rolling his eyes from the entryway into the living room. I had barely gotten out of the embrace when she started in.

"It's about time you guys come out of hiding. I have been itching to go shopping."

"Why don't you take Rose?"

"Her and Emmett took off for a week of R&R. I need a new wardrobe and so do you. Plus with Rose gone, I need some sister bonding time."

"Well, since you put it that way, how can I say no?"

Alice squealed and skipped off making a list of what she wanted to get. Edward and I walked into the living room after that. Carlisle was likely at work because it was just Jasper and Esme sitting in the living room actually watching the TV. I had found that after being turned, I have picked up my families same quirk about having the TV on but not actually watching it. Renesmee always berates me about it. I was about to ask what was so interesting about the program on when Alice flitted into the room looking horrified. She came up to me and warmly embraced me while dry sobbing. Esme and Edward looked on questioningly while Jasper looked bewildered. It took a few minutes for Alice to get herself composed enough to let me go. The look on her face had me worried.

"What is wrong Alice?"

"I had a vision that your mother and Phil had gotten into an accident and died."

Edward had to catch me from collapsing in a heap on the floor from the news. It took a considerable amount of effort for Edward, Esme, Alice and Jasper rouse me out of the trance I was in. Once I was coherent enough, a thousand different things ran through my mind at once. How was I going to get to Florida for the funerals? How was I going to arrange them? What's Charlie going to think? How was I going to pay for them? It was Alice who took me out of my internal ramblings.

"Don't worry, we will take care of all the arrangements. All you have to do is tell Charlie. I will get the appropriate attire for all of us and flight arrangements made. There is a hurricane around Jacksonville on the day of the funerals, so we have nothing to worry about with possible exposure. Mom, please call Rose and Emmett and inform them so they can come with. Jasper, please call Dad and inform him. Edward, call Jacob so he can tell Nessie and The Pack. Don't worry Bella, we will take care of everything."

"Thank you Alice. If you will excuse me, I am going to go and hunt again. I feel the need to let loose on my emotions right now and don't want to overwhelm Jasper with my grief. Edward, sweetie, before you protest, I need to do this before everyone gets here and I completely break down a piss Jasper off."

I didn't give Edward a chance to respond before I fled the room and out of the house. Once outside, I just found a random spot and ran. I kept running til I eventually noticed I was in Montana. I quickly found a spot that a few deer and downed all of them in a matter of minutes. Once I got my fill, I started to run back home when in Idaho, I picked up Rose and Emmetts' scent. I picked up my pace to catch up with them. It only took a couple minutes for me to sidle up next to them. We stopped, and they each gave me their condolences. We casually jogged back to Forks talking about anything but the funerals coming up. We reached out land border when I told them I needed to call my dad and I would only be a few minutes. Charlie was as sympathetic as he could be and told me that he talked to Alice and told her to book two more tickets and another hotel room. Apparently his relationship with Sue Clearwater was progressing since he mentioned a second plane ticket. I had barely gotten back in the house when Renesmee ran to me and embraced me. We stood like that for some time, both sobbing quietly onto each others' shoulders. After a few minutes, she sensed Jacob walking into the foyer from the living room and released me so Jacob could hug me.

"The Pack is in mourning for the loss of your mother and step father Bella. I informed the family not to be alarmed if they were to hear mournful howling. I am and will always be here for you if you need someone to talk to."

"Thanks Jake, I appreciate it immensely."

I walked into the living room then and Carlisle got up from his chair and walked over to me and held his arms out, waiting for me to walk into them. I gladly welcomed his open arms and ran into them. He to me, was the father I never had. Loving. Patient. Understanding. Compassionate. All of those and more fit Carlisle Cullen to a "T." There were a lot of things I could talk to Carlisle about and not be freaked that I never could with Charlie.

"I am so sorry to hear about the accident Bella. If there is anything at all that you need or want, don't hesitate to let know, ok?"

"I will, thank you Carlisle. Edward, can we go home now?"

"Sure dear."

"Renesmee, if you want, you can stay the night here or at La Push with Jacob."

"Are you sure mom? I don't want to leave you at a time like this."

"I will be fine. I won't be alone, your father is going to be with me."

I gave her a quick hug before Edward and I flitted outside. Before I had a chance to sprint home, Edward grabbed me and ran to the meadow. Once there, Edward let go of me and I wandered aimlessly around the whole meadow. It was times like this that I am ever that I was no longer a human. I hated being emotional, hated crying, hated not being able to sleep when like this. Now, I never had to worry about sleepless nights.

"Thanks for bringing me up here. I am beginning to feel a bit better now."

"Anything to get you feeling better."

After Edward said this he wrapped his arms around me from behind. He rested his chin on the top of my head and inhaled the scent of my hair. I turned in his embrace and looked up at him, my savior. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought his mouth down to mine. Once our lips met, I let my shield down to let Edward see my carnal, animalistic thoughts toward him at that moment. I was grateful that Zafrina was able to teach me to have complete control over this gift. After letting Edward see what I was thinking, I shut him out and growled ferally before taking off on a cat and mouse chase. He eventually caught up to me and hauled his mouth to mine and kissed me savagely before ripping my clothes off of me. It took almost every ounce of my self control not to be Alpha here. We were vying for control and ended up dancing around the meadow trying to sate this hunger that we both had for the other. In our need we ended up destroying quite a few trees for slamming into them.

It was several hours before we let up and went home. Once we walked through the door, I went into our study and closed the door. I was thankful that Edward knew I needed privacy. It was a good two or three hours later that my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and noticed it was Charlie.

"Hey Dad."

"How are you holding up?"

"As good as can be expected."

"Are you sure there isn't anything that I could do?"

"Yes Dad, I am sure. Alice and the rest of them are taking care of everything for me. All I ask is for your support."

"Well, let her know to get more tickets, The Pack and Billy are coming with to be there for you."

"It's not necessary for them to be there."

"It's their choice Bella. They want to be there for you and their "sister" Nessie. They are firm in that stance, and there is no way to sway them to stay home."

"Well, relay my gratitude to them for me. I will have Alice call you and let you know the details of all the extra arrangements, although I think she already knows and is planning accordingly."

"Already knows? Is this one of those don't ask, don't tell things?"

"Yes Dad, this is one of those instances. One of these days you are going to be more than curious about my lifestyle and will demand to know who and what I am. I will be ready when that time comes. Maybe then you will understand everything that went on before I got married."

"Maybe you are right. I know Nessie never met Renee at all and am wondering how she is taking all this."

"As best she can. Must be her genealogy and upbringing that has her being far more supportive towards this than she needs to be."

"Since Jacob can't stay away from her for more than a day, why don't you have him bring her by tomorrow? It will give all of a chance to get the arrangements finalized."

"I will run it passed Edward and Jacob. When everything is set in stone, I will call you and let you know when it is and how long all of us will be gone for. I will make sure that Alice gives The Pack, Billy, Sue and yourself open return date tickets, since you guys are only likely going to be around for the wake and funeral. The family here and Jacob are going to stay til awhile after the wills are read, so we can get those arrangements finalized as well before we come back home."

"Ok, thanks Bells. Sue is going to be over at anytime for our date tonight, so I need to get ready. Speaking of, would you be offended if I were to ask you permission to propose to her?"

"Oh Dad, that would be great. You just brightened up my day. I would be happy to have Sue as my Step Mother and have Seth and Leah as my Step Brother and Sister. One word of advice though, ask Seth and Leah before you propose to Sue. I know there won't be any issues, since those two love you to death, but it's still better to get their permission and go ahead before you pop the question to their mother."

"Thanks Bells."

"Sorry to do this, but I need to get going and see if Alice and the others have anything for me. Good luck on the proposal. Let me know when she says yes, so I can formally welcome Seth and Leah to the family next time I see them. I will talk to you later. Love you."

"Will do, Love you too."

After I hung up the phone I flitted to the door and before I had a chance to open it, Edward was there with a shit eating grin on his face.

"What are you grinning at?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Spit it out."

"Apparently this family can't avoid the wolves at any cost. First the meeting my family and I had with them over a century ago. Second, coming back and dealing with them again. Third, you moving to town and befriending both sides. Fourth, extending the treaty and their help with the Volturi. Fifth, Jacob's imprinting on Renesmee. And now, sixth, having Seth and Leah as my brother and sister in law. It's just too funny."

"Well, hold it in, we need to see if everyone has done their duties."

"Ok."

It only took us a couple minutes to arrive at The Big House. I had informed Alice about the additions in the flight plans and to stipulate on the tickets that they were open return dates. She flitted off to make the call. Esme and Rose had made the church and floral calls. Carlisle had made the funeral home call. Jasper had called a catering service for after the funeral. Emmett called a limo service and arranged transportation for everyone.

"Oh you guys are too much. How am I ever going to repay all this?"

"Easy, you can inform your father that he can have his wedding reception out here. It's going to be so wonderful. The both of you already know that I won't take no for an answer, so it's settled. Now the both of you follow me, I have your attire picked out."

"Where is Renesmee at?"

"Jacob took her to La Push for the night. He figured it would be easier on her right now if she wasn't constantly around grief."

"Ok."

After Alice gave us our funeral attire along with two other garment bags and two suitcases each, we took them home and just sat around talking about anything and everything. We had both made arrangements to attend Dartmouth that fall. Since Renesmee would be "aging" pretty rapidly, she would be home schooled for a few years until she is matured enough to attend Dartmouth herself with us. Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper have readily accepted responsibility with teaching her while Edward and I were away. It was also easier for her to stay here so the bond she has with Jacob can continue to flourish.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

The day of the funeral was a huge success. The Cullens outdone themselves. It was now the day after. The Cullens and I were sitting in the conference room of the law firm my mother used waiting for the lawyer to arrive to read her will to me. Edward sat to right with his arm around my shoulder while Carlisle sat to my left holding my hand in his. Everyone else were either sitting in the other seats or standing. We were only in the room fifteen minutes when a very attractive, late twenties something looking man walked into the room.

"Good morning everyone, my name is Jason Underwood. I was Renee's lawyer as well as Phil's. I wasn't aware that I was going to have an audience of this size reading the will."

"Good morning yourself Mr. Underwood."

"Please call me Jason."

"Ok, Jason. I am Isabella Cullen, or just Bella, Renee's daughter. This is my family. My husband Edward to my right. Carlisle and Esme, my father and mother in law to my left. Rosalie and Alice, my sisters in law to Esme's left. Emmett and Jasper, my brothers in law standing at the window. I request that they be present for the reading. I find it easier this way, so I don't have to repeat what is being said in here later."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I have no issues with you being present. Now lets get this over with so you all can get back home. This will is all pretty cut and dried stating that you, Bella, receive everything, any vehicles, property, material possessions, and monies should Renee ever die. Since Phil didn't have any heirs or other relatives to bequeath anything to, they drafted a joint will. You receive their residence here free and clear. Vehicles you will be getting are as follows: One 1970 Plymouth Hemi Cuda convertible. One 1999 Porsche 911 Turbo. And finally, one 2008 Chrysler 300C. You will be getting everything in the house here and the two storage garages as well. All the money in their joint accounts and separate accounts totaling five hundred thousand. There are also separate and joint life insurance policies totaling fifty million that you were listed as sole beneficiary to. Are there any questions that you may have?"

"I wished I did Jason, but I don't at this time."

"Ok, here is a copy of their will for your records. In this folder is also the deed to the house, titles for the cars, address and garage numbers for the storage place, policies for the life insurance account numbers and banks for the other monies. I have also given you a card with my office number and cell if you have any questions at all. It was a real pleasure to do business with your mother and step father. I hope that it can be extended to doing business with your and your family."

"Thank you Jason. If we need legal representation around here in the future, I will make sure to give you a call."

It was still overcast when we left the law firm, so it was easy for us to get to our limo. Once it left the parking lot, I gave the driver directions to my new house. My mother had given me a key to the place when she came to my wedding. I had it out and ready when the driver pulled up to the place. The place is a one story, the same length and width of The Big House. Four bedroom, four and a half bath. Kitchen. Dining room. Living room. Den/bar/game room. Deck off of the kitchen and dining room leading to a below ground pool and Jacuzzi. Walkway beyond that to a private beach with a wonderful view of the ocean. A view that puts Isle Esme to shame.

"Wow sis, this place is perfect for us."

"That it is Emmett, that it is."

After the tour of the grounds and inside the house, we went in the garage to look at my new toys. I had decided on the way here that these cars would stay here for our use when visiting or on vacation. The Plymouth is sublime in color with a black billboard indicating that it is in fact a Hemi. It also has a flat black hood with a shaker air cleaner. Emmett was salivating over it. The Porsche is a real bright yellow that was making Alice jealous that I now have one and she doesn't. Carlisle was almost lovingly caressing the 300C, silver in color. Rosalie was just happy to have three more toys to work on. We had all decided to stay at the house now instead of the hotel, so we had Carlisle and Emmett go back to the hotel and collect our things and check us out. To make them happy, I let Carlisle take the 300C and let Emmett take the Hemi Cuda. The rest of us stayed back to help me put my mother and Phil's personal effects in the basement.

It took two hours to get the house the way we felt comfortable with, I had let the others take turns driving the cars in the meantime.

We had spent a good week there in the house during the day and the beach at night. I was glad that there are a lot of businesses that deliver same or next day in Jacksonville. The boys had gotten themselves a huge flat screen along with a Wii, X-Box 360, and Playstation 3 with all their favorite games to keep entertained. Alice had her own fun ordering clothes from places she normally couldn't from Forks.

It was now the day to head back home. We had sent our luggage ahead of us so it would be home already when we got there. We landed in Seattle at around six in the evening. Once we went through the gates and outside, we walked to a private spot before we took off. It was fifteen minutes later when we got to The Big House. I had phoned ahead to let Jacob know when we would be back, so it was no surprise to find both Renesmee and him sitting on the front steps waiting. Renesmee squealed upon seeing us and ran to give me a hug.

"I missed you mom. It was no fun just having Jake and Charlie for company all week."

"You weren't complaining at all Nessie when I would give you rides on my patrol shifts."

"You let her go on patrol with you?"

"Bells, I tried to keep her at home, but you know how she is. One word or look and I am putty in her hands."

I couldn't agree with him more there. She always does have a way about her that has the men in her life bending over backwards to do what she asks when she asks. I let down my shield so Edward could hear me without speaking. I had thought about how hard it was going to be on Jacob when it came time for Nessie and his relationship to be more permanent. I had thought about The Packs habit of theatrics with cliff diving as an example.

"I'll kill him before he has a chance to even let her entertain an idea like that. It was bad enough seeing that vision Alice had of you doing it. I won't let Renesmee even think about it."

"Hey, it was just a thought that went through my head. I got the thinking about actually pursuing my college education while there in Jacksonville. While you boys were out hunting, I had called Dartmouth and they accepted my application of a stipulation that I start my college career this summer if I am going to graduate early enough to get into Princeton Plainsboro to be a doctor. I hope to get all this done before Jacob and Nessie get married. And before you ask, it was Carlisle that convinced me to pursue medicine. Since I can completely control my bloodlust issues like him, I want to at least get one profession under my belt right away before I have to matriculate for my first time. Just remind me to pursue law next time."

"Ok, I see your logic. I had also got accepted there but don't start for another year. Are you sure you can be there alone for a year and a half?"

"Yes I am sure I can. Once I get there, I will find a house close to campus and buy it, since I have money now to do so. I won't have to pay for tuition to either Dartmouth of Princeton Plainsboro because Esme said she would take care of both for me."

"That is Esme's way, she will take care of your first, second and third college attempt, then you should be well off by then to take care of yourself. You should be paying for your own right away since you skipped over all that and became well off before college, but she will continue to honor it. When Renesmee becomes of age, Esme will do the same for her. Once Jacob and Nessie have their own kids, we will assume that responsibility for them."

"Wow, so that's why she wouldn't take no for an answer."

We were still outside talking when Alice came flitting outside as excited as ever.

"Can I come with when you pick out a house?"

"As I know you won't take no for an answer, fine. I am taking off in two weeks to look and get it furnished and ready. I will also let you pick out my New England wardrobe, your money of course. I won't be taking anything here with me but pictures."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. I am going to go ahead and make flight arrangements. This is going to be so much fun."

Once she ran back inside to plans, we slowly, at human pace went in to let others know. They all took it in stride with Carlisle taking it the best. He always wanted one his "kids" to be a doctor alongside him, but couldn't persuade any of them to take time to learn.

Alice came into the living room a few minutes later smiling from ear to ear.

"Got our flight plans made, and a sweet Ferrari to rent while we are in town."

"Thanks Alice. Come on Renesmee, we are going home."

I was glad that we had all hunted before we came home. I really needed some alone time with my family before I ventured out on my own for awhile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

I had finished my first year at Dartmouth without incident. The place that Alice and I had found was nestled in a forest of five hundred acres. The previous owners horse ranchers, so there was a lot of open space a lot of adequate hunting ground.

The house itself was massive. Ten bedrooms each with it's own bathroom. Formal parlor right off the massive foyer. Large living room and family room next to the parlor with a barracks style dining room that Jasper would fine amusing. A huge kitchen that would Esme's to shame.

It was nearing time for Edward to come and join me. I was getting antsy. The rare weekends, holidays, and breaks were not enough. I needed my husband with me. I may actually be able to graduate a term early and start Princeton Plainsboro and be done with all my education earlier than expected. I will be pursuing my Doctor of Diagnostic Medicine degree while having none other than world renowned Diagnostician Greg House teaching me. Carlisle is going to be so jealous. I couldn't wait to tell him when everyone gets here to see their New England residence and to give Edward his send off.

The day had finally arrived. I had a 1998 Porsche 911 turbo waiting at home for Alice and Jasper along with a 2009 Chrysler 300C for Carlisle and Esme to use. The vehicles I had present at the airport were a 2010 Jeep Wrangler Unlimited just like Emmetts, along with a flashy and stylish Mercedes sedan. We didn't need anything bigger for the luggage, everything was sent ahead as always.

Waiting at the gate I was rather surprised to see Jacob walking into the terminal with Renesmee. Once she saw me, she broke out into a run and plowed into me. Jacob at her heels.

"It's great to see you Bells."

"Great to see you too Jake. I can't believe you are getting so big Nessie. Already as tall as I am, wow."

"Yea it is surprising. Just think, in about five years, I will be joining you guys here."

"Time sure has flown."

"Yes it has Bella, yes it has. Good to see you kid."

"Dad? What are you doing here?"

"Figured I would see what all the fuss was about. Plus Sue and I needed a break from everything."

"I am still amazed that you would remarry. I also am still amazed that you made this large family larger yet."

"Well, it did happen. I am still disappointed that I won't see any of you get any gray hairs."

"All you have to is say something and you won't have to find another on your head ever again."

"That kind of life isn't for me Bells, and you know it."

It was during Christmas break that Charlie has finally broached the need to know question. It was easier for him to understand, since he had already known about The Pack. He then finally understood Renesmee's constant growth spurts and Jacob's constant need to be around her.

During this silent musing, Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Missed you Bella."

"Missed you more. The Ranch has been way to silent without your music to fill it. Burned CD's don't do your skill justice."

"Well my dear, everyone is here. Lead the way."

"Wait, I need to rent a car for Dad, Sue, Jacob and Renesmee."

"Already taken care of sis, Edward had his Volvo shipped up."

"Oh, thanks Alice."

It took us all forty-five minutes to reach The Ranch. Since Alice had already seen it, she went inside to make sure there wasn't anything missing with her wardrobe. Everybody else was in awe. We took a walk around tour by the house and walked out to the stable.

"Do you actually have horses in there?"

"No Jacob, I don't. I do on the other hand have six golf carts and four Harley Davidson motorcycles in there."

After I had mentioned the bikes, Jacob was salivating and bounded into the stable ahead of us.

It was time for my guests to hunt and relax. I had given them a mental layout of the perimeter. I had also informed them that I had marked the edges of the property so they know how far to go. Edward and everyone except Charlie and Sue quickly disappeared. I led Dad and my step mother into the house so they could rest up and get something to eat.

"Wow Bells, this house is huge."

"Just wait until you see the bedroom you will using. The whole room, bathroom and closet included is the size of your whole upstairs. Why don't you go into the game room and I will bring in some food for you two?"

"You still eat human food?"

"No, but Renesmee does, so I go to the store once a week to keep food stocked for her should she visit."

"Aaahhh."

It was several hours later when everyone started to trickle into the house. Jacob and Nessie were first to come in with satisfied looks on their faces. Jasper and Esme were next. With these guys I didn't have to tell them what room is theirs, they just had to follow the scent of their luggage.

"Wow sis, this place is spectacular. Emmett and I found a great spot for baseball and sparring matches."

"Great, have to show me later. At least we don't have to wait for storms and around here."

"Yep."

The next to come in where Rose, Emmett and Edward.

"Got to had it to you Bella, that shop is a mechanics dream, I love it."

"Glad you approve Rose. I had a whole team come in and design it just for you."

"Oh, you're the best."

Rose came up to me and warmly embraced me. Edward gave me a warm loving look that melted my still heart.

"Didn't take you long to make this place a home Bella."

"No it didn't. If you want, go ahead and go up and wash for the evening. I promised Dad and Sue something to eat."

"I'll do that. Follow your scent?"

"Yea."

Edward gave me a soft passionate kiss and took off to our room. Carlisle was the last to come in with a satisfied look on his face.

"Hey, great hunt?"

"The best. I may just have the family move here in a few years. Since it's big enough for all of us to exist comfortably."

"That would be a good idea. Would all of you mind being on your best behaviors tonight? I have a potential boss coming out for dinner."

"Since everyone has already heard you, I know they will be."

"Great. I am going to get something going dinner wise, go ahead and go into the game room. Everyone else is likely already in there."

"Ok."

Carlisle gave me a quick hug before joining everyone. My guest was going to arrive in about four hours, so it gave me good opportunity to get a post roast going. After getting it ready and baking, I made up some sandwiches for Dad, Sue, Jacob and Renesmee. I took those and some lemonade into the game room.

"Renesmess, I have a guest coming tonight. I don't mind you calling me mom at all. I am going to tell this guest that you are my adopted daughter and Jacob, you are her friend. Everyone clear?"

I had received a single "yes" from everyone. I had kept myself busy on my schoolwork and keeping a close watch on the dinner that it was absolutely perfect, according to Jacob when they guest arrived.

I was at the door greeting him before the rest of them could get there.

"Welcome Greg, it's a pleasure to have you here tonight."

"It is a pleasure to be here. I don't usually do this sort of thing. I hope you don't mind me bringing a couple of guests?"

"No, not at all."

"Hello, my dear, I am James Wilson, head of Oncology at PPTH."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hi, I am Lisa Cuddy. I am Dean and head honcho at PPTH."

"If all goes well tonight, am I going to have call you boss lady?"

"Guess so."

We had a good chuckle there.

"Tonight is full of surprises on both ends. My family has arrived this morning. Everyone, come on out."

Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Alice, Jacob, Renesmee, Edward, Dad and Sue were the first to come out. Introductions were made. Apparently Carlisle and Esme were otherwise involved and came out last. I was getting started with introductions when Carlisle immediately recognized Greg.

"Dr. House? It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme."

"Well James, we are in good hands tonight. Another Doctor in the house. Sweet. These two with me are Dr.'s Lisa Cuddy and James Wilson. We have come out to interview Bella here for intern and possible full time work at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital."

Edward had a shocked look on his face.

"Job offer?"

"Yes a possible job offer."

"Wow."

"Can we move this to the dining room and enjoy dinner?"

Dinner came and gone for an hour already. I had received rave reviews from everyone. The doctors and I had retired to the parlor to talk shop while everyone else either went into my study, game room or their own room.

When it got to be ten thirty, Greg, James and Lisa took off. Lisa assured me that she would call me later in the week so I could get my residency internship under way so when I graduated from PPTH, I could start in full time as an actual doctor. Edward came into the foyer and wrapped his arms around me then, whispering things we could do. I gave him a devious smirk and took off for the stable. He wasn't long behind me and I properly welcomed him home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

It was six years later. Edward was two years from finishing out at Dartmouth. I had worked extra hard with school work, trials, residency and my internships that I have been guaranteed a spot on Greg Houses diagnostic team or head diagnostician myself. Two years ago, the Cullens had moved into The Ranch and fell back in love with it. Renesmee is now old enough and well over home educated enough to join her father, aunts, and uncles at Dartmouth. Jacob has also moved in with us. Jake had proposed with our blessing on Nessies birthday and she accepted. That was last year.

The day of the wedding has finally arrived. Renesmee had way more control than I did when it came to dealing with Aunt Alice. Nessie got her way with everything, despite Alice's urgings otherwise. Edward looked the proud papa walking Nessie down the aisle. Everyone was in attendance on The Ranch property to see these two get married. The Pack were all present along with their imprints. The Denalis, Amazons, Irish, Egyptians, Europeans, Nomads and Romanians along with Nahuel and his sisters were all there as well.

The ceremony itself was interesting. The Pack insisted on being in their wolf form as a show of respect. Jacob was in full formal wear. He looked quite dashing in it. I let Renesmee wear my wedding gown, and was shocked that she didn't want to alter it. Alice and Rose were resplendant in matching silver cocktail dresses. Jasper and Emmett looked uncomfortable being in their tuxes. Edward was beaming as much as I was. Carlisle, Esme, Dad and Sue were silently crying.

It felt like hours, but was in fact ten to fifteen minutes and the ceremony was done and my daughter was introduced as Mrs. Renesmee Black. There were hoots and cheers from the family and extremely loud howls and barks from The Pack. We all walked over to the stable for the reception. The building had been gutted and completely remodeled into a country bar of sorts. Tables and chairs were scattered everywhere around the middle dance floor. At one end of the stable was the wet bar and entertainment. On the other end was the buffet for The Pack, Nessie and the humans. Toasts were made, the cake was cut, garter thrown, along with the bouquet. Carlisle and I caught them respectively.

Now the first dance as husband and wife. Their song was Shameless by Garth Brooks.

Well I'm shameless  
When it comes to loving you,  
I'll do anything you want me to,  
I'll do anything at all.

And I'm standing  
Here for all the world to see,  
Oh, baby that's what's left of me,  
I don't have very far to fall.  
You know now I'm not a man who's ever been  
Insecure about the world I've been living in.  
I don't break easy, I have my pride,  
But if you need to be satisfied

I'm shameless.  
Honey, I don't have a prayer.  
Every time I see you standing there  
I go down upon my knees.

And I'm changing,  
Swore I'd never compromise,  
Oh, but you convinced me otherwise.  
I'll do anything you need.

You see in all my life I've never found  
What I couldn't resist, what I couldn't turn down.  
I could walk away from anyone I ever knew,  
But I can't walk away from you.

I have never had anything have this much control on me.  
I've worked too hard to call my life my own.  
And I've made myself a world, and it's worked so perfectly,  
But it sure won't now, I can't refuse,  
I've never had so much to lose.  
And I'm shameless...

You know it should be easy for a man who's strong  
To say he's sorry or admit when he's wrong.  
I've never lost anything I ever missed,  
But I've never been in love like this.  
It's out of my hands.

I'm shameless.  
I don't have the power now,  
And I don't want it anyhow,  
So I gotta let it go.

And I'm shameless.  
Shameless as a man can be.  
You could make a total fool of me.  
I just wanted you to know  
That I'm shameless.

"Ok, can we get Mr. And Mrs. Edward Cullen on the dance floor please?"

Edward was giddy and please to be showing off his prowess on the dance floor. I on the other hand was inwardly and outwardly groaning.

"It's now the father-daughter, mother-son dance. Since Jacob's mother isn't here, Mrs. Cullen has graciously volunteered to be her place for this ritual dance.

(Cue in Claire De Lune by Debussy)

It only took a matter of seconds for the Edward and Renesmee to pick up a good rythym and float around the floor. I had only danced with Jacob two other times, at my prom and at my wedding.

"Calm down Bells and let the music drift over you and be your guide. If you can't do that, maybe I need to embarrass you and dance with you the way Edward did at your prom, eh?"

"Oh alright. You know I find it more pleasing being your mother in law instead of your wife."

By this time, we were fairly flying around the floor after Renesmee and Edward.

"Really? Why is this?"

"Oh don't worry, I won't be calling and being the nagging mother in law til at least a month after the honeymoon. Then the fun really starts in."

"Oh, ha ha ha. You wouldn't do that to your best friend now would you?"

"Stay on my good side and I won't."

After this was said, complete silence came down on us. All of us vampires were on immediate alter. Edward and I whipped our heads in Alice's direction and she shrugged. We all had decided to check it out and told the humans to stay put. Everyone was outside in a flash to see a huge wall of fog showing up in front of us. I immediately knew what it was and got defensive, putting up my protective shield and lowering my mind shield so Edward knew why I did what I did.

"Are you sure?"

"Alice don't know, but I remember the look of this fog."

"What don't I know?"

Renesmee ran to me and touched my cheek asking if she was right. I confirmed it and told her to inform Alice and as many as she can as quickly as she can.

"Really Bella? Are you positive? I would know if they were going to be here."

"Apparently not this time Alice. Everybody ready?"

I had gotten a simultaneous growl from The Pack. I could feel that Jasper was trying to send a wave of calm to all of us, but it wasn't working. It didn't take long for the mist to fade away to reveal the whole Volturi guard along with Aro, Caius, Marcus and their wives in tow. The entire guard were in a semi circle formation around the leaders.

Apparently I had become defacto leader of our group. I had Edward, Emmett, Jacob, Jasper, Benjamin, Zafrina, Senna, and Kachiri surrounding me with The Pack forming the front line. The weaker ones were in back, only needed in case someone were to go down.

Aro took his chance to inform us why everyone was present. Renata was as usual right behind him with the rest moving like a dance to form a better shield around the others.

"What's all this? We had come to congratulate Renesmee on her marriage to that pet of hers. You aren't going to let give her a wedding present?"

"Now why would I want you do that Aro?"

"I am only trying to be friendly here Bella. After all, I let you keep her. I was only going to gift her by letting her know that she welcome to join my coven and lead beside Caius, Marcus, and myself. We won't even mind her bringing her lap dog of a husband with, we could always use a guard dog in Volterra. We would also like to extend this invitation to Carlisle as well."

"The answer is NO _ARO, _they will not join you."

"I was afraid you would say that."

After Aro said this, all his guard at once with the help of Marcus started to use their power against my shield. The Pack was ready should I falter. Jane and Alec were salivating, ready to strike. Demetri, Heidi, and Felix placed themselves near to where I was at. They were all hitting my shield at once and I was starting to weaken. I quickly sent Edward the thought "attack" and he made one slight move and everyone ran forth to attack. I tried to keep my strength up long enough for a standstill, but it wasn't going to happen. I faltered for one second to long and half my side were unprotected and I couldn't bring the shield back up to protect them fast enough. Esme and Edward charged forward despite my warning. Marcus and Caius quickly dispatched with them, which made me furious. In all my anger, I never knew my shield to be used as a weapon. I let out a huge roar and the shield snapped back into me and then immediately forced it's way out to the Volturi. Benjamin took this chance to use his gift to put fire behind the shield and completely obliterated the whole Volturi, guards, leaders and wives included.

It was over as soon as it started and I collapsed from sheer exhaustion and grief. Alice, Rose, Renesmee, Zafrina and Tanya ran over to comfort me. I completely broke down. Vladamir and Stefan took it upon themselves to take control of the situation. They wanted control of Volterra, well, now they had it. Zafrina, thank her, came up with a better solution.

"How about we have a compromise here? Non of us will dispute that you want to lead all of us. How about we let you two lead our side of the world, while the true remaining Volturi member and Bella lead from this side? That way everything is equal, two leaders for each side."

Everyone was in complete agreement with this compromise. Vladamir and Stefan were sworn in as the Asian, African, Australian, and European leaders, while against our urgings, Carlisle and I were sworn in as the North and South American, Mexican and Canadian leaders.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

It was the day after Renesmee and Jacobs wedding and the death of Edward and Esme. Rose and Alice forced Nessie and Jake to go on their honeymoon, saying it was easier this way. The rest of the covens had gone home shortly before daw after we had a memorial service. Charlie, Sue, Billy and The Pack headed back to Forks before dawn as well. I had immediately reverted back to my zombie mode after our guests left. Alice and Jasper had tried to rouse me from it, but I couldn't be swayed.

Monday showed up and with it the start of college for Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper. It also meant my first day as a full time diagnostician at Princeton Plainsboro. Lisa Cuddy told Carlisle and I that we could take a few days to mourn before we started in on work, but we both told her that it's best we get started right away. Carlisle had applied to work in the OR and the ER so he would constantly be on the first floor. I would be on the third floor and only on the first for clinic duty.

Life went like this for at least four months. I never went to any hospital function or went out with any of my co workers or team. I only went out to hunt, most times by myself. Renesmee had gotten Jacob accepted into Dartmouth so he was going to start in the winter interim.

It was my fellow team that told me I was required to show up to the New Years Ball held there at the hospital. Carlisle and I had to the same shift today, so when we got done, I had asked him about it and he told he also is required to show up. We got home and Alice brightened up. She mentioned that she would have a gown for me and a tux ready for Carlisle on that day. Before she left to find the right clothes for us, she gave me a wink and said everything would be ok. That was three weeks ago.

It was now the day of the ball. Carlisle and I had the day off. Alice was thrilled to know that family could show up to the ball and proceeded to herd us all around with Rose and Renesmee's help. All three of them had done up my hair and makeup for me. Alice, I had to admit, outdone herself yet again. She went and purchased, who the hell knows where, the very red and black lace dress that Kate Winslet wore in Titanic for me to wear. She also found a pair of black ballet lace up flat sandals for me. Alice found twenties era dresses for Rosalie, Nessie and herself. When we were all dressed, the girls stood back and looked at each other then at me.

"Oh mom, you look absolutely beautiful. You won't be able to keep the men at bay looking like that."

"She's right sis, you are a knockout."

"Wow, looks like the boys are going to have their hands full keeping you safe tonight, although we all know you don't need it."

I really didn't care what I looked like at this point. I just wanted this night to end. It was time for us to head downstairs to the guys to escorted to this night of hell.

Carlisle's POV

It was time for my daughters and grand daughter to come down. I took one quick glance around me at my sons and grand son in law and noticed that only one fidgeting and very uncomfortable was Jacob. The rest of us were used to being Alice's "Ken Dolls" as she put it. My head whipped around when I heard noises on the stairs. Rosalie was the first to descend looking like a model debutante. Emmett wolf whistled and met at the bottom, extending his arm for her and giving her a quick peck on the cheek. Alice and Renesmee were next, coming down the stairs arm in arm. Jasper was beaming while Jacob actually whimpered and started to shift in his stance. I had agreed to escort Bella and waiting for her to come down when everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the top of the stairs. The boys, Jacob included, were whistling and catcalling as Bella walked down to meet us. I don't know it was because of our odd situation or the simple fact that I am a male, but I was actually having carnal thoughts about my daughter in law. I was starting to get lustful feelings toward her. Jasper whipped his head around to look at me shocked about what he felt. Great, Alice and him were going to have a field day. Bella had finally reached the bottom step and walked over to where I was standing, having that look on her face that said she wanted to anywhere but there.

"You look very beautiful tonight Bella. Shall we?"

We linked our arms together and all of us walked out to the wating limo to take to the hospital. When we arrived, there was already quite a gathering. Once the limo parked, each of us helped our "dates" out and walked in. It was long before the kids took off in their own directions to mingle. Bella and I walked around the room conversing with our colleagues. My fellow ER and OR friends, Robert Chase and his wife Alison were as per usual having a heated discussion about their ex boss Greg House. it always amused me when those two would get to arguing about him, going their separate ways, to coming back an hour or later, smelling like sex. I thought I would fuel the fire.

"Robert, Alison, I don't know if you have had the pleasure of meeting my daughter in law and fellow doctor Bella."

"No we haven't had the pleasure yet. My name is Robert Chase, head of OR, and this is my wife Alison, she runs the ER. Are you a doctor here? What department do you specialize?"

"Yes I do work here, and my field of choice is diagnostic medicine. Lisa hired me because of my skills and she also needed another one since Greg is the way he is. I am an equal to Greg with my own team. I am also not like Greg in the fact that I willingly work my clini hours when given them."

"Wow, you will be quite the breath of fresh air around here. How may I ask did you hear about a spot being open here?"

"Well, I had started at Dartmouth almost eight years ago. I had started an interim early so I could be around when my adopted daughter came here to start herself. I noticed on a board about a spot here and thought it would be fun. It was after my in home interview with Greg, Lisa and James that I wanted to go to this hospital to learn and stay here to help out."

"How come I don't see a guy draped on your arm?"

"He got into a fatal car accident with his mother, Carlisle's wife a few months ago."

"I am sorry to hear that Bella, I hope you are doing ok?"

"As best as can be expected, given the circumstances."

At that time, the family had walked over to see what had held our attention. Robert and Alison were real gracious with the introductions. They were rather surprised though as to the age of Bella's daughter.

"Oh no guys, it's not like that. She is my adopted daughter. Edward and I adopted her about five years ago when it was revealed that I am barren."

"She has been the best mother I could have ever asked for."

The rest of the family immediately came to her support.

"Well, it's getting close to midnight and I would love to chat more, but I want to dance with my wife before countdown. Would you mind saving one for me Bella?"

"Of course Robert. Why don't we all get a dance or two in before as well?"

Everybody else glided off with their partners to dance it left Bella and I standing there. I had known about her distaste to dancing back from when she was human. Now that she is a vampire, she is grace personified. Her dance with Jacob on his wedding attests to this gracefulness. It was the next reel that I found enough courage to ask her to dance.

"Bella, would like to dance?"

"Sure Carlisle, I would love to."

I had taken her hand and glided her around to face me. She had put her left hand on my shoulder while I kept her right hand in mine. It was a waltz that we were dancing to. I had given Bella a reassuring smile and effortlessly glided her around the floor. Apparently she was in her own euphoric state because she wouldn't stop looking at me with a genuine warm smile on her face.

There was no way around the fact that I was starting to develop feelings for this woman that were in no way fatherly. It was in this instance that I was that Edward wasn't here. If he had heard what I was thinking, he would have challenged me on his claim to her. Although he was fast and had youth on his side, I would have won out in the end. Bella would have hated for a few decades, but would also have realized the futility of her anger, and we would have been together. In more ways than one, we were equals and soul mates. Both of us being doctors as the first thing. I knew she wanted to impress me, so she pursued the medical profession. Second, sadly being our loved ones died to keep the family safe. Last, but not least being our ascension into Royalty. I never thought that clause would come into effect, the one where being close friends with Marcus and Aro making me in effect a prince to the Volturi legacy.

I was brought out of my musing when Jasper bumped into me giving me a nasty look. It wasn't my fault that his wife had the to dress Bella up the way she did. The time had come for the countdown. Oh great. It was my turn to jab Jasper and give him the nasty look. The smug bastard sent everyone a wave of lust. Well, it was or never to see if Bella had even a ounce of what I feel for her for me.

"10.......9......8......7......6.....5.....4.....3.....2.....1 HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

I hauled her up to me and crushed my mouth to hers. Once the New Year was rang in, I slowly let my head up from the kiss I had surprised her with. The look on her face was one I had hoped to never see again. She was shocked beyond belief. It was her being jostled by someone behind her that brought her out of her trance. Then I got the shock of my life when Bella hauled off and loudly slapped me across the face.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 (Carlisle POV)

Fifty years had passed since the unfortunate New Years kiss. I was in agony. In all that time, one would think that there was a chance to talk to the person and make amends, but Bella made it impossible. She railed at me after it happened and stormed off to her office. I tried to follow her but Jasper and Alice wouldn't let me. Five years after that, we all decided to movie to Montreal, so we closed up The Ranch like we did The Big House. We had made a pact that we would reside in any one given location for five years, move on, live there for five years, and repeat.

Montreal had a lot of offer someone just moving there. I was impressed that they finally passed a law that required the Government to offer free health care. In those five years, everyone had tried to get Bella to open up about that night. She wouldn't do it. She would work, hunt, and on the rare occasion, go shopping with the girls. I had talked to Alice and asked her if she could coerce Bella to talk about "it," every time they would come back from a shopping trip, I would look at Alice and she would quickly shake her head.

It was shortly after that, that she decided to venture out on her own again. I would get the weekly update on her from either Rose or Nessie. I had gotten a call from Tanya shortly after Bella's departure demanding to know why she had received an unexpected visitor. I had to explain the situation to her. The only thing I loved about Tanya would have to be her knack of being a supportive listener.

"Now be honest here Carlisle, are you falling in love with her?"

"Yes I am Tanya. I first met her fourteen years ago in the ER at Forks because she was rescued from death by Edward. Every single one of us had railed at him for saving her life the way he had, jumping between her truck and an out of control van at the school parking lot. Ever since then, she had gotten under all of our skins. I had always felt nothing but fatherly affection towards her. You know what? I was the first person to call her family. It honestly was shortly after Esme and Edward's deaths that my "fatherly" feelings went out the door and replaced with something more. It's been five years since that New Years kiss and I am in agony."

"Well, that more than answered my question. Before you ask, she isn't here. Bella showed up two weeks ago and forbade me from calling you and seeing if it was going to be a routine occurrence. I kept silent because of her title, but you know I don't take kindly to being ordered around."

"Yes I know that. I can't help it Tanya, if she were to come home now and let me explain, maybe come to some sort of compromise, I could live the rest of eternity happy that at least she is around a talking to me like used to if she doesn't feel for me the way I do for her. Thank you for listening to me, I need to get going."

"Ok, I will keep you up date as much as I can if she shows up again."

"Thank you."

For the next forty five or so years I was on autopilot. We had moved eight more times since living in Montreal. We tried Chicago, The Everglades, Cuba, Columbia, Montana, The Denali Compound, Minneapolis, and Portland. Charlie had died in the time we were in The Everglades. It only took us two hours to get back to Forks for the funeral. All of us sat with Bella during the service, Alice and Renesmee at her sides. It was bliss being able to see her again after a decade. Alice had in not so many words or actions told us to go back home after the funeral. She stayed with Bella for a few weeks. You know the saying "absence makes the heart grow fonder?" Well, my heart was near bursting at the funeral. All these decades later with minimal to no contact, we made the decision to head back to The Big House, exciting Alice to no end.

I know life there wasn't going to be the same without Esme, Edward or Bella for that matter under that roof. I was glad though that we wouldn't have to pack things from any of our residences. It only took us roughly one hour and ten minutes to drive to Forks from Portland. We took off at dusk so it would be dark when we arrived. I was in the front vehicle by myself driving along our long, winding lane when I broke through the clearing to see every light in the house on. Panic that there are intruders in there caused me to slam on the brakes, fly out of the car and flight as fast as I could to the front door. Before I had a chance to open the door the take care of the intruder, it was opened for me. I had gotten to the top step and looked up to see the beautiful face imaginable looking back at me, shocked.

"Bella?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7 (Bella's POV)

"Carlisle? Is that you?"

It had been thirty or so years since I had last seen Carlisle. I was very pissed off after that New Years Ball. It wasn't right for him to kiss me like that or at all for that matter. He is my father in law for fuck's sake. I had decided at my fathers funeral that I was done running and wanted my family back, plus all the covens in the area of the world were getting restless with my constant arrivals. Alice stayed with me for a few weeks at Charlie's house, now mine during that time. She informed me when they would be coming back to The Big House. I had come back two weeks before arrival to get the house opened up and ready along with getting Jacob and Nessies house cleaned up, repaired and well stocked.

"Yes it's me Bella. I've missed you so much over the years. How have you been?"

"I have been fine, not great, but fine. I missed you and everyone else as well. I am ready to come back and try to get things back to normal if you will allow it."

"Allow it? Why wouldn't I allow you to come back to your family? How long have you been here?"

"I thought that after I fled, you all would be pissed at me for doing so, so I stayed MIA, going anywhere I could. Over the years, I personally met all the smaller covens and let them know the shift in power. That is one thing you should do one of these days or decades, personally meet them all. Two years ago I got tired of being a "Nomad" of sorts, mooching on other's lands and homes, even though I had full power to do so if they liked it or not, so I started to come back this way thinking you all would be here. I had only arrived two weeks ago and decided to open everything up, repair what needed fixed, replace what couldn't be fixed, done the general service work on the cars, thinking you guys would use them. Rosalie will be proud to know that I am as good a mechanic as she is."

"Wow, you have been busy. Maybe I will visit the other covens, but would like you to accompany me on those trips. I am likely stepping my bounds here, but do you know how much I have personally missed you? I kept thinking everyday that you would come home to us, to me, and we would be that one, big, dysfunctional family that we are. I know you don't feel for me the way I do for you, and respect that. I can be content having you in my life in any capacity, just as long as you are in my life. If Aro were still around, and you left again, I would have had no choice but to visit him and die because I can't live without you."

"I thank you for your frankness, it's refreshing. The death of Edward is still fresh on my min, he was my first love and basically first everything. I am not ready to be in a relationship again yet. The only guarantee that I can make to is that when I am ready, you will be the first to know."

"Thank you Bella, you don't know how happy you have made me. If it's me you want to pursue when you are ready just me some grand gesture. Would I be out of line if I were to ask for a hug?"

"No, of course not."

Carlisle instantly had me in his arms holding on for dear life should I ever bolt again. It was after a few minutes that I heard the noise of a few engines and looked out over the clearing to see Jasper getting into Carlisles car to bring it up to the house. Carlisle reluctantly let fo when everyone came up to the front door after parking the cars in front of the garage. Alice squealed in excitement while everyone else piled into the embrace me since they hadn't seen me for so long.

"Emmett......can't......breathe."

"Oh, ha ha ha, very funny little sis. We all missed you so much. What have you been doing?"

"This and that. I had a chance to meet all of the covens in our area and inform them of the power shift. They were all very gracious to be informed. I even took a side trip to England to purchase a place there, since the weather is there as it is here. Rosalie you are going to love it. It's the biggest and oldest place on Grovesner Square."

"You said biggest and oldest? Does it have six very beautiful pink large columns and a rather large front yard?"

"Yea, it does."

"That was Royce's residence."

"I thought the last name of King on the abstract looked familiar. If you want me to, I can always sell it and find somewhere else to buy."

"No, Bella, please don't. I was destined to be the Queen of that place, and now in some way I still can be. Thank you."

"Welcome."

"Hey mom, as much as I love this reunion, I am getting cold here, can we move this inside?"

"Awwwwwww, I forgot about your delicate sensabilities. You would rather be inside instead of being out here with your big strapping hot water bottle of a husband wrapped around you?"

"Mom!"

"What? It's still the truth isn't it? As long as Jacob is constantly around us, the wolf in him is always going to be active?"

"That is the truth Bells. Speaking of, I will be right back. In all this haste to come back, I hadn't been able to call Sam to let him know we are back."

"Hey Jake, buddy, there is no need to do that, your mother in law called up when she came back and told us to expect you in the next few weeks thanks to a vision from Alice."

"Hey Sam, long time no see. How yah been brother?"

"Been great, life is the best. The constant flow of vampires in the area have kept us all ever alert and phasing. It's given me a chance to see my great grand kids running around. I am surprised that your family isn't any bigger."

"Sorry to disappoint Sam, but I can't kids. My physiology prevents me from conceiving."

"I was ever glad to hear that we would be having any pup litters in the house."

At that comment, Rose, as usual, slapped Emmett upside the head, hard.

"You should know better than to taunt him about that Emmett. Remember what happened the first time? I couldn't make love to him for two weeks because Jacob scratched him up to holy hell."

I had a good laugh with that. I apparently missed out on a lot of things because I was stupid and bolted. Sam came up and bro hugged Jacob and warmly embraced Nessi and promised to bring Emily and some of the family to their little cottage later on in the week.

All of us filed into the house then to get everyone situated in their old rooms. Since Edward and I had given Jacob and Nessie the cottage, I had moved all of my things back into The Big House into Edwards old room. I had warmly embraced my daughter and best friend before they left to go home for the night since they still required sleep.

Everyone else was in the living room, either reading fashion magazines, playing video games or just staring off. Rosalie came flitting in wondering who had come over to service the vehicles.

As much as you are going to hate it Rose, I had performed that task. Twenty years ago, I went though a rather intensive auto mechanics course. If I am to be an asset to this family, I just as well learn what everyone else's likes are so if help is needed, I am do so. Emmett, you will be happy to know that I also went to Wrigley Field and learned how to play baseball."

"When were you in Chicago?"

"It was fifteen years after I took off. I had stayed in our house there. Alice kept a regular correspondence with me so I knew when you were going to take off and left a key for me to I could get in and use the house. After visiting all of the covens on this side of the world along with the two in England, I thought it was time to become an active member of the family.

"Carlisle was easy. So I went for my medical degree right away. I still read up on as much as I can get a hold of, research and treatments and such. Next was Rosalie.

"I was rather surprised that it only took half the time to learn auto, aviary, and motorcycle mechanics. I had also learned to appropriately operate a bike and any plane I could get my hands on. Emmett was third on my list. I already knew how to be a smartass around him so, I didn't need any training there. It was learning to play baseball that was the hardest for me. I had both the White Sox and Cubs as my teachers. Now you had to have seen this Emmett. You remember the year the Yankees tried to win the season and ended up giving it away to both the White Sox and Cubs?"

"Yea it was freaky that teams, let alone two teams in the same city would share the championship."

"That was all thanks to me. I was shocked that none of you were at either game. The city of Chicago let me play on both teams. I was the self proclaimed "Enforcer."

"That was you?"

"Yes Carlisle, it was me. None of you recognized the name Isabella Edward Swan? On another note, I also know how to play hockey, football, and volleyball, all rather gracefully. Other than Carlisle, Alice was easy to teach myself how to be an active member with. Shopping, I learned, had become a balm to my constant pain. I have personal homes in a lot of cities that have a lot of antiques and very high end fashions in them. I have Dior, Chanel, Vivian Westfield, Versace, Armani. Anyway, I need to go and hunt. I know a few of you need to as well, want to accompany me?"

"As much as I would love to little sis, Rose and I have something we need to do."

"The same with Jasper and I . It's great to have you back sis, we'll have to compare shopping notes tomorrow."

"Anytime Alice. You up for a challenge Carlisle?"

"Challenge?"

"Yea, a challenge. It's the perfect time to hunt, more predators out. How about we wager on our prowess?"

"How so?"

"I haven't hunted for two weeks, and am getting antsy and extremely thirsty. I may be coerced into changing my mind with you. The object is how many grizzlies you can bag. The stakes are if I win, you go at my pace. I am still not ready for another relationship just yet, but I am letting you know that you are the I will be turning to when it comes time for my sabbatical to end. If you win, I will concede and try things your way for awhile."

"Are you telling me what I think you're telling me?"

"Yes Carlisle. Are you ready?"

"Honey, for you, I am always ready."

"Oh. My. God. What have I done?"

By the end of the conversation we were at the end of the yard clearing. When were done talking, Carlisle gave me a smirk and a wink and vanished. It took me a couple seconds to get over the shock of what I had offered and took off in a different direction. It didn't take me long to find two male bears fighting for the Alpha position. I silently laughed at the show thinking about Sam and Jacob. It only took me a few seconds to dispatch with both of them. I am going to have to thank Emmett for informing me that pissed off grizzlies are far better tasting than quiet ones. I was finishing up on my third one when Carlisle casually walked to where I was burying the carcus.

"So, are you sated yet?"

"Not even close. I hadn't had bear blood especially male bear blood for awhile it's like a drug to me."

"Well I could go for a couple more myself, care of have company?"

"Sure, should be able to corner more that way. Their blood gets sweeter and "druggier" the more pissed off they are."

We went off together. It only took us ten to fifteen minutes to find a small pack of them moving around, six total. We quickly made our presence known and got to work. I had finished with my second one when I noticed Carlisle taking a took out of each of the four he had bagged before he buried them.

"Now, I am sated. I win."

"How do you figure my dear?"

"Well, before we got these, I had downed three are you were still clean and didn't smell of blood. I got one more than you."

"Oh my silly Bella, you forget how much older than you I am. I have perfected being able to mask the smell on top of keeping myself neat. It is I that win."

It was during this that he produced two more teeth. I groaned in defeat. Carlisle had this giddy look on his face and hauled me up to him and gave me a quick, yet passionate kiss. I could tell that he didn't want to stop, but resigned himself to do so. Once the kiss stopped, he put he forehead against my own, staring into my eyes with such passion that it was intoxicating. It took all my willpower to extricate myself from his embrace. Once I was free, I started to walk away and head back to the house.

"Bella."

"Carlisle, please. I know I made that bet and will honor it. I just need a few days to tie up a few loose ends and get closure before I plunge head first into this. Can I get that?"

"Of course. I'll give you as much time as you need, I won't go anywhere. I am in this for the long haul sweetie."

"Thank you."

After that, I sprinted to the house. I had barely gotten in when Alice barreled into me, with Jasper silently chuckling in the living room.

"Alright Alice, what with this?"

"Oh you know me sis, or should I start calling you mom?"

"Don't you even start on the mom thing."

"Why not? It's perfect really. The King and Queen of the area living with each other that way. With all of us as your court and guard, it's way it should be. Now I have seen it, so there is no use fighting me on this, when the time comes, you will let me plan this wedding. I have already talked to everyone including Jacob and Nessie, and we decided that Emmett will walk you down the aisle and Jasper will officiate."

"Already got everything planned?"

"Yes I do. You have nothing to worry about, except being there to say your vow and be the beauty that you are."

"Oh great. Thanks for the warning."

"Anytime sis."

Just to piss her off, and I knew Carlisle would do it, I had changed my mind to have her plan the wedding and made the conscious decision to go to Las Vegas and elope.

"Oh no you don't sis. You know that will break my heart if you do that."

"Hey it's not my fault that you have the power that you do. It's way to easy to pick on you."

It was that moment that Carlisle walked in. He had a rather amused look on his face, must have listened in on some of the conversation.

"She is right you know Alice, it is way too easy and fun to pick on you."

Alice huffed off in the direction of the living room with an amused Jasper right behind her. I had turned around to find Carlisle studying me. I was about to ask what he found so interesting about me when he beat me to the punch.

"I don't have Edwards power, but I know what you are thinking. I will give you the time you need to figure yourself out. I know everything will work out for us as evidence from Alice's vision. I know you loved Edward a lot, and won't loose it over time, and I respect that. I will always be that way with Esme, but I have over the course of these decades fallen madly in love with you. It wasn't easy for that to happen, but it has."

"Thank you Carlisle. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to go to my room."

"Of course."

And that's where I went.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

It had been five years since Carlisle had declared his love to Bella. In those five years Carlisle had taken Bella to Broadway plays, movies, overseas trips to Germany, Paris, Rome, Sydney, and London. Bella then took Carlisle on a tour to introduce him to the covens they reign over. Their Forks stint came to an end and it was time to open The Ranch up. Carlisle and Bella had volunteered to get it ready for inhabitants.

C POV

It had been awhile since all of us have been to The Ranch. Bella and I had volunteered to head up here and get the house and vehicles ready to use. We took off Saturday night and got here Monday evening. Everyone else was going to show up on Friday, so that gave us four days to prepare everything. Once we arrived, Bella got to work right away in the garage, changing the oil and putting fresh fuel in all the cars and bikes. I had gone into the house and set to work on removing sheets from furniture and opening windows. I had planned a special evening Friday night to propose to Bella. I had already gotten the perfect ring, an emerald cut sapphire with two princess cut diamonds on each side with two ruby teardrops, one on each side with the tip touching the sapphire on a platinum band. Alice had helped me pick it out along with the perfect proposal. Alice had also assured me that everything would be perfect and go as planned. Since at that time she was still planning the wedding with Rose and Renesmee. She told me that the plans would be finished by the time they arrived.

Friday had finally arrived. Bella and I went out in the morning to hunt and be prepared for the rest of the family to get here. The night before we had left two vehicles at the private air strip that Bella owns. When we finished our hunt, we took a casual stroll around the property talking about anything and everything. It was time to introduce a new family fun time. Since we had a karaoke machine, thanks to Emmett, we thought to introduce karaoke night. Bella and I chose our own songs and chose the others together. I had chosen my song carefully so I could properly propose after it was done.

We made sure everything was setup before we went to hunt. I had Bella put her song in along with the others before I kicked her out to put mine in last. Our stroll was just finishing up when we heard the engines of our vehicles coming down the lane. It was the shared grin on our faces that had us sprinting to the front of the house to meet everyone.

B POV

Everyone else had finally arrived. They all went to hunt shortly after unpacking their luggage. Now we were in the game room watching Emmett, Jasper and Jacob play a race on the X-Box 360. It took twenty minutes to finish it out when Carlisle gave me a look and I cleared my throat.

"Ok, I know this is cheesy, but I don't care. I am going to introduce a new family bonding activity. This doesn't have to be every week or month because it will get old fast. I am introducing karaoke night. Carlisle has helped me out with picking songs for all of you. I know, I know, you should have been able to do it yourselves, but it's our treat this time, and please, no arguments on what is chosen. Most of the songs are country, so if you have issues go ahead and blame me. Rosalie and Emmett will go be up first and second. Renesmee and Jacob third and fourth. I will be going fifth. Alice and Jasper will be going sixth and seventh. Carlisle will be going last."

Rosalie played a great rendition of Meredith Brooks' Bitch and profusely thanked me for picking it out for her. Emmett played the makeshift stage to his advantage singing and strutting to Right Said Fred's I'm Too Sexy much to everyone's amusement. Renesmee gave me a warm smile before she put all of her attention into Colin Raye's One Boy, One Girl, looking at Jake the whole time. Jacob didn't want to sing Blake Shelton's Ol' Red until I had told him that it wasn't me who picked it. Edward did, thinking it was perfect for him. He reluctantly sang it to everyone's sniggering. It was now my turn. I walked slowly up to the stage and grabbed the mic. I didn't need the screen to help me out with my song at all. I had chosen Trisha Yearwood's How Do I Live.

How do I get through one night without you  
If i had to live without you  
What kinda life would that be  
Oh and I, I need you in my arms need you to hold  
You're my world, my heart, my soul  
If you ever leave  
Baby you would take away everything good in my life  
Without you there'd be no sun in my sky  
There would be no love in my life  
There'd be no world left for me  
And I, baby i don't know what i would do  
I'd be lost if i lost you  
if you ever leave  
baby, you would take away everything real in my life  
And tell me now

CHORUS  
How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do i breathe without you  
if you ever go  
How do i ever, ever survive  
How do I, How do I, Oh How do I live

If you ever leave  
Baby you would take away everythingNeed you with me  
Baby 'cause you know  
That you're everything good in my life  
And tell me now  
(repeat chorus)

How do I live without you  
Without you baby

All the while singing this, I was completely focused on Carlisle. Jasper was groaning with the amount of lust and desire that was flowing through the room. After I was done, I threw the mic to Alice and sat on Carlisle's lap. Alice sang a very endearing Cyndi Lauper's Girls Just Want To Have Fun. Jasper had a fun time singing Jim Croce's Bad Bad Leroy Brown.

It was now time for Carlisle to take the stage. He had reluctantly extracted me from his lap and walked up to the stage, grabbed the mic and clicked his name on the screen. It was a few notes into the song when I realized what he chosen to sing. How did he know that I love John Michael Montgomery? How had he also known that I love his song I Can Love You Like That? He started to sing it to me with all the love in his heart.

They read you Cinderella  
You hoped it would come true  
That one day your Prince Charming  
Would come rescue you  
You like romantic movies  
You never will forget  
The way you felt when Romeo kissed Juliet  
All this time that you've been waiting  
You don't have to wait no more

I can love you like that  
I would make you my world  
Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl  
I will give you my heart  
Be all that you need  
Show you you're everything that's precious to me  
If you give me a chance  
I can love you like that

I never make a promise I don't intend to keep  
So when I say forever, forever's what I mean  
I'm no Casanova but I swear this much is true  
I'll be holdin' nothin' back when it comes to you  
You dream of love that's everlastingWell baby open up your eyes

I can love you like that  
I would make you my world  
Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl  
I will give you my heart  
Be all that you need  
Show you you're everything that's precious to me  
If you give me a chance  
I can love you like that

You want tenderness-I got tenderness  
And I see through to the heart of you  
If you want a man who understands  
You don't have to look very far

I can love you  
I can  
I can love you like that  
I would make you my world  
Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl  
I will give you my heart  
Be all that you need  
Show you you're everything that's precious to me  
I can love you like that  
I would make you my world  
Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl  
I will give you my heart  
Be all that you need  
Show you you're everything that's precious to me  
I can love you like that  
I would make you my world  
Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl

I had closed my eyes to feel the song more thoroughly flow through me. Carlisle was a couple lines away from finishing it out when I opened my eyes to him kneeling in front of me with a small black velvet box in his hand. I melted at the thought he put into this proposal and found it to be the best I have ever had or been witness to. He opened it up and I saw the most beautiful ring imaginable glittering back at me.

"It was this song that I had chosen on this night to sing to you in hopes that you would understand my love for you and hopefully reciprocate enough to accept my proposal. Will you, Isabella Marie Swan Cullen do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Oh, my god, Carlisle, of course I will marry you."

The ring was on my finger and I was standing in his arms kissing him for all he was worth faster than I could blink. After a few minutes, Carlisle let up and looked around the room at the shocked and relieved looks from the assembled audience. I turned around to see Alice positively beaming. Jasper looked like he was going to burst at the seams with excitement. Renesmee and Rose hugged and congratulated me. Emmett and Jacob back slapped Carlisle before they took turns to bear hug me.

"Well, Bella, I think I speak for all my siblings here when I tell you welcome to family "mom." I know you insisted that nothing has changed at all between the four of us and you, but my dear mother, it has. I know you will never be able to live up to Esme's standards, but, mom, you don't need to. You are great in your own right and I have seen far ahead and you become the mother you are to Nessie to us. You become more of a rock to us than Esme ever was."

"Yes, mom. You may not realize it now, but we all have experienced your inner power. I know that my power is to spread any emotion I can to everyone, but you have the stronger inner power that draws us all in and keeps us all strong and in line."

"Thanks Jazz. Thanks Alice. I love you both so much. The most important question here is, when will this wedding take place?"

"Oh, this thing can place anytime you want it to. If you want The Pack to be here to witness this, give me one week at the most. Jasper can fill in as clergy. You already know that Emmett has agreed to walk you down the aisle. I bet if you ask him nice Carlisle, Jacob would stand with you as your best man, even though he is going to do it anyway. Rose, you, Nessie and I need to get into town in the morning to find simple, yet elegant dresses for all of us and outfits for the guys. Everyone, I think it's time for us to go and hunt. Jasper can't take too much more of the sexual vibes coming off these two."

Within a few seconds the kids flitted out the door. I slowly turned around and looked up into Carlisle's eyes and was shocked at what I saw, and surprisingly aroused. He had a look of pure lust that was fast becoming an addiction to me. I had a fleeting thought of playing cat and mouse, and went with it. I quickly looked at him, grinned, winked and giggled before I fled the room and up the stairs into Carlisle's room to await my fate.


	10. Chapter 10

I am terribly sorry for the immense delay in updating. I had asked three reviewers if they could write this out for me since I am no good at it, and I had waited long enough for their copies to see what one was better, and would have credited that person for writing it and they never produced, so had to do it myself. Here is the latest chapter of the story, and I have already started chapter 10 and should have it done in a couple weeks or so, hopefully.

Chapter 9

C

In the split second it took Bella to flee the room, I was hot on her heels. She had just barely made it into my room when I attacked her. Bella made a show of trying to resist me, but I overpowered her and hauled her up to me to place the most passionate kiss I could on her. Bella wound her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss. As this was going on, I had my arms around her letting them roam on their own to familiarize themselves with her Goddess like body.

After about ten minutes of our intense make out session, we made it to the bed in my room, all the while stripping each other or rather ripping each others clothes off. Once we were naked, we backed away from one another to admire our nude forms. In the split second we did this, I was hard and we crashed into each other and fell on the bed. My hands were back to roaming around Bella's body, trying to memorize myself with the perfect planes of her body.

"Oh my God Carlisle, how long is this going to last? I would love finally make you mine for eternity and I can't wait for it."

"Patience, my dear heart, it has been half a century since I have had you in my arms, and I am going to be taking my sweet time familiarizing myself with this beautiful body while making our first time the best either of us have ever had."

"Well, hurry it up. I need you in me right now or I am going to combust from all the pressure I am feeling."

It was then that I hauled Bella up on the bed more and flitted myself to the juncture of her thighs and took a deep breath of her intoxicating scent. She squirmed on the bed and moaned in anticipation of what was to come. I slowly, at human pace, rubbed my nose from her opening up to her clit making Bella moan louder. After this, I started to use my tongue and my fingers to drive her to distraction.

"Oh Carlisle, I don't think I can take anymore of this, please put me out of my misery."

I did just that. I gave her a couple minutes respite before I flitted up to her and immediately entered her. She screamed. I started out slow, and then gradually increased my pace.

"Carlisle……Please go faster…..I can't wait…….I need to come and soon."

I went faster to accommodate her. She was moaning even louder and writhing around in ecstasy.

"Carlisle…..I am there…..Fuck me harder…..OOOOOOHHHHHHHHH God…..AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH."

She was putting me way over the edge with her moaning, screaming and exclamations. I went on fucking her hard for over fifteen minutes before we both came at the same time screaming to each other and to the world. I had never felt that way in my life, even with Esme I was reserved and slow with her. With Bella, it was rough, hard and passionate all at once. We talked about anything and everything afterwards and made love for a second time, same as our first. After that we showered and had round three. Very shortly after we cleaned up again, we heard the family start to come back.

We got ourselves dressed and were downstairs in the living room cuddling when Alice and Jasper came in.

"Well, I can see that you two finally go acquainted. It's about fucking time."

"Alice, shut the fuck up and let us revel in the aftermath."

"Wow Bella, where did you learn to speak like that?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? Oh wait, you likely already do."

"Really Bella, I would like to know as well where you got your attitude."

"If you must know Jazz, it was when I was professionally learning baseball."

"What's this I hear that Bella has a potty mouth?"

Rosalie slapped Emmett upside the head as they were walking in with the rest of the family.

"Bells, it's about time you and the Doc got it on. Now he can stop mopping around and making of us miserable."

"Jake, darling, that is no way to treat your mother-in-law. Now apologize to her."

"Oh alright sweetie, even though we are still the closest of friends, I am sorry."

"It's alright Jake, don't worry about it. I am just pissed off at myself that it took me this long to finally stop running and want to be back with the family."

"Amen to that sister."

"Oh shut up Emmett, I will no longer be your sister in a week or so. After that, you are going to have to start calling me mom, got it?"

"Ok, got it, mother."

"Thank you Emmy."

For the rest of the day we all had a blast talking about the wedding and other things. It was great having Bella back in the fold.


End file.
